


White is always pretty

by Yalys (MoiMoi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys
Summary: Just a drabble of Mizuno wanting to wear something nice.*written for NSFW Week Valentine Edition - Day 6 - Lingerie
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Mizuno Kaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	White is always pretty

“I don’t think this is a good idea anymore…”   
  
Mizuno’s muffled voice came from the bathroom. Tsuzuru was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.   
  
“Why not? Is something wrong?”

It took a moment before Mizuno answered again.   
  
“Not wrong but… this was a mistake, Tsuzuru-kun, I should never have thought that…”   
  
Tsuzuru sighed and got up, walking towards the open bathroom door. “I’m coming in, then.”   
  
“No! Don’t come!”   
  
Eyebrows raised, Tsuzuru backed down. “All right, all right. Then come out, okay? You know I won’t laugh.”   
  
He could hear Mizuno whine before he went back to the bedroom. Mizuno’s apartment was neat and new, but not large - even by Tsuzuru’s standards it was quite a modest place to live in (spoiler: he does not know the price of the rent, it would suddenly appear a lot less modest).

Finally Mizuno came out of the bathroom, wearing his soft blue bathrobe. There was a faint pink dusted on his cheeks as he stopped in front of Tsuzuru.   
  
“Tell me if you don’t like it,” Mizuno said in that considerate way of his, as if anything he did could tip Tsuzuru’s like/dislike ratio. Unfortunately the blonde didn’t seem to realise that his boyfriend’s love was stronger than his preference for things like, on which side of the bed he slept, or whether or not pineapple belonged on pizza.

Tsuzuru nodded.    
  
Slowly, as if slowly made it less intriguing, Mizuno let the bathrobe slip off his shoulders, down, down, to the floor. The soft garment barely made a sound as it fell around Mizuno’s feet.

Another bit of silence came from Tsuzuru, who was just staring at his cute boyfriend, possibly looking cuter than ever. But his silence unsettled Mizuno, who nearly turned around to rush back to the bathroom and wear some clothes.

Tsuzuru stopped him with a hasty ‘wait!’, and got up to pull him into a tight hug.   
  
“Let me look a little longer.”   
  
He held Mizuno at an arm’s length and gazed down at the man’s pale figure. It was a surprise that it was Mizuno who came up with a suggestion. Something he thought Tsuzuru might like.   
  
“As I thought, it looks better on girls, doesn’t it?” Mizuno asked quietly.   
  
“No,” Tsuzuru replied instantly, licking his lips. “No, I don’t think so.”   
  
Mizuno’s slender body was still very much that of a man, and the lingerie he sported reflected that perfectly. His white bralette was all lace and the shape only implied similarities to feminine lingerie by the subtle v-shape it formed on top. Yet it fitted well around his chest, and fell a little lower on his midriff.   
  
Similarly, the lace panties had some extra fabric underneath for proper support but they were a snug fit for Mizuno’s package and his ass. Like the bralette, the panties fitted his thighs much like ladies’ wear would, but had a bit of a higher waist than you’d typically expect in sexy underwear.   
  
“It’s very you, and I think you look really good,” Tsuzuru said as he squeezed Mizuno’s hand.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Really.”    
  
Mizuno’s blush got a little deeper as he looked at Tsuzuru with doubt lingering in his blue eyes, but Tsuzuru’s gentle, warm smile seemed to put him at ease a little.

“So you...like this?” Still careful, Mizuno put his arms around Tsuzuru’s neck.   
  
“I do. You’re very handsome and I’m lucky I get to see this side of you.” Tsuzuru puts his hands on Mizuno’s bare waist and pulls him a little closer.   
  
“You do realize that sexy lingerie is meant to be taken off too, right?”   
  
Mizuno yelped in response. “I- I know…”   
  
“Good.”   
  
Closing his eyes, Tsuzuru leaned in to press a kiss on Mizuno’s lips, slowly nipping and nudging to deepen the kiss and unravel yet another side of Mizuno Kaya, his adorable and attractive boyfriend.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> TSUZUMIZU DESERVE MORE LOVE
> 
> FROM ME, especially from me.


End file.
